Ninja Warrior 16
this is a historic tournament we are now tied 2nd with En-Sasuke with the 2nd most editions of a custom sasuke show last tournament best performance went to Joe Moravsky when he went further than anyone and completed Stage 3 as well as Stage 2 but got timed out At Stage 4 when he was 71m out of 75m up the tower the tournament is known as Ninja Warrior Rising 1 and it is also known as Milestone Ninja Warrior 16 And it is also known as of course just plainly Ninja Warrior 16 Stage 1 Obstacles 90 seconds 1 quntuple steps [ now with 5 steps and the end dosent count ] 2 bridge of blades 3 hill climb 4 spinning log 5 rolling hill 6 bungee bridge 7 tarzan jump 8 rope climb Competiors 1 Jayawaira Umagirya Kankaanamuge Ranbindara 4. spinning log. tried to run over it but failed to and landed onto the mat 2 Motohide Oya 3. hill climb. went out of bounds 3 Ryugo Suzuka 1. quintuple steps. failed transition to 2nd step 4 Koki Someya 5. rolling hill 5 Ryan Stratis CLEAR 36.8 seconds left. skipped the tarzan jump and went straight to the rope climb 6 Chie Tanabe 7. tarzan jump. lost grip 7 Ya Takahashi 5.rolling hill 8 Gervasio Deferr 4. spinning log 9 Carlos 2. bridge of blades 10 Koriki Choshu 2. bridge of blades 11 Mohammed Farid Isham 1. quintuple steps 12 Paul Darnell 4. spinning log. tried to run over but but failed and landed onto the mat 13 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 42.6 seconds left. skipped the tarzan jump and went straight onto the rope climb 14 Henry Cejudo 1. quintuple steps 15 Drew Dreschel 3. hill climb. went out of bounds 16 Hiromichi Sato 7. tarzan jump. slipped off the rope 17 Dandy Sakano 5. rolling hill 18 Lance Tarvend 2. bridge of blades 19 Tetsuji Sakakibara 2. bridge of blades 20 Jun Sato 4. spinning log 21 Yan Yang 1. quintuple steps. tried to rush the steps and fell in 22 Zhang Wang Yang 3. hill climb. timed out 23 Tatsuya Yamamoto 3. hill climb. ran out of bounds 24 Makoto Nagano 7. tarzan jump. slipped off the rope 25 Gosuke Yokoyama CLEAR 59.6 seconds left 26 Paul Quark 5. rolling hill 27 Travis Allen Schroeder 4. spinning log 28 Mark Witmer 2. bridge of blades 29 Naoya Tajima 3. hill climb. ran out of bounds 30 Andre Sihm 7. tarzan rope. let go of the rope 31 Brent Steffensen 8. rope climb. timed out. took too long on spinning log and had 3 attempts on the hill climb 32 Brian Arnold 3. hill climb. ran out of bounds 33 Bryan Orosco CLEAR 65.6 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 34 Drew Dreschel 5. rolling hill 35 Joe Moravsky 3. hill climb. timed out. had 7 failed attempts and scaled the hill climb as soon as he got timed out 35 attempts 4 clears Obstacles 50 seconds 1 spider walk [ sasuke 5-6 version ] 2 swinging hammers 3 conveyor belt 4 grip hang 5 ledge walk 6 shoulder walk Competitors 5 Ryan Stratis CLEAR 19.4 seconds left 13 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 24.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 25 Gosuke Yokoyama 4. grip hang 33 Brian Orosco 1. spider walk. slipped off the obstacle and into the water 4 attempts 2 clears Stage 3 Obstacles 85 seconds 1 pillar path 2 propeller bars 3 eye of the needle Competitors 5 Ryan Stratis CLEAR 37.9 seconds left 13 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 62.6 seconds left. Fastest Stage 3 time of the tournament 2 attempts 2 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:80m Obstacle 45 seconds 1 rope climb 80m Competitors 5 Ryan Stratis 1. rope climb. timed out. about 63m up 13 Ayako Miyake KANZENSEIHA 6.8 seconds left. third woman to achieve kanzenseiha in Ninja Warrior history Best Performance: Ayako Miyake [ the 3rd woman to get Best Performance in Ninja Warrior history Category:Ninja Warrior